


On the Haus

by ereshai



Series: Various Prompt Fills [40]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (but not all in the same drabble), Angst, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: A series of drabbles/double drabbles written for tumblr prompts.





	1. Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Are you drunk?" + zimbits

Bitty’s grinning like a fool as he comes through the door of the Haus. He’s got his phone in his hand and when he looks at the screen, his grin just gets bigger.

“Hey, y’all. Gorgeous day, isn’t it?” Outside, the rain comes down wind-whipped flurries.

Ransom and Holster peer over the back of the couch at him, then exchange a Look. Lardo, just coming down the stairs, stops and stares at him.

“I think I’ve got just enough time to bake a pie.” Bitty walks into the kitchen, then turns around and walks back out.

“Almost forgot to put my things away,” he says brightly. He hums as he climbs the stairs.

“What goes on in that French class of his?” Holster wonders.

“Maybe someone spiked his pumpkin spice latte?” Ransom says.

Bitty comes back down, phone still in hand. His stumbles down the last step. “Oopsie,” he sing-songs.

“Are you drunk?”

Bitty looks at his phone again. _Love you Bits. See you tonight._ “Drunk on love, maybe,” he responds dreamily.

“That was some sappy shit,” Lardo says.

“FOOOOIIIINNNNNNNNE!” Ransom and Holster say together.

Bitty ignores them and taps out a reply. _Love you too, Jack. See you soon._


	2. This is How We Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex gets some bad news and Nursey's got his back.  
> For the prompt "If you want, we can go together?" + nurseydex

Dex grabbed a handful of shirts and shoved them into his bag. What else did he need? He couldn’t think. His toothbrush, probably. Phone charger. What else?

“Fucking Christ,” he muttered. “Get it together, Poindexter.” He rifled through his bag. Ten shirts and two pairs of socks. He tossed some of the shirts onto his bed, then opened another drawer and grabbed some underwear. And pants, he needed pants.

There was a knock on his door and Nursey walked in. “Yo, Dex. ‘Sup?” He looked at the partially packed bag and the clothes thrown about the room. “Going somewhere?”

“I gotta get home. My- my dad…” Dex slumped onto his bed.

Nursey sat next to him. “That’s rough. You okay?”

Dex shook his head. After a moment, Nursey put his arm around Dex’s shoulders.

“So, there’s this thing my moms want me to go to. A charity thing. Tomorrow night. Kinda close to where your family lives. So I’m heading out myself.”

Dex didn’t say anything, just leaned into Nursey’s touch.

“If you want, we could go together?” Nursey said. “Can’t let my fellow D-man go on a roadie without me.”

“Yeah,” Dex croaked. “Okay. That would be- Thanks, man.”


	3. Brunch at Jerry's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't Holster tell Ransom about Jerry's brunch sooner? Now he must pay.  
> For the prompt "Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries." + holsom

“I still can’t believe you never told me about brunch at Jerry’s.” Ransom shook his head as he cut into his stack of pancakes.

“You’re still upset about that? We’ve been coming here at least once a week for months. My treat. I think it’s time to get over it.” Holster picked up his burger and took a huge bite.

Ransom hid a smile at Holster’s aggrieved tone. They did this every time; it was easier to chirp each other over long-settled arguments than acknowledge the _thing_ that had been building between them for years and lately was only getting stronger.

They sat in companionable silence, their shoulders pressed together. They always sat like that, even though there was more than enough room for both of them. That was just how they were; Ransom loved it.

Holster shifted. Ransom looked at him and they shared a smile.

“You know I love you, right?” Holster said after he swallowed his food.

Maybe they were going to talk about their _thing_. Ransom wasn’t sure he was ready. “Enough to give me your fries?”

“These are mine. Eat your damned pancakes.”

“You love me, right? Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”


	4. There Once Was a Boy From Nantucket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex asks Nursey for help with his homework.  
> For the prompt "Forget it. You fucking suck." + nurseydex

Nursey was laughing at him.

Not full-out laughter, but there was a teasing note in his voice and his eyes were doing that twinkling thing. Not that Dex paid that much attention to Nursey’s eyes, of course, he had better things to do.

Like write a damn paper about poetry. He shouldn’t have asked Nursey for help.

“Forget it. You fucking suck.” Dex turned and stalked away.

“Wait,” Nursey called after him. “You were serious?”

Dex spun around. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Dude, chill. You don’t ask for help, like, ever. I thought you were joking.”

Dex shrugged. “I ask for help sometimes.”

“And I figured hell would freeze over before you ever asked _me_ for anything.”

“Well, Satan must be shivering right now.”

Nursey’s startled laugh made Dex smile.

“Of course I’ll help. I got your back.”

“Thanks.” Dex took out his books and sat down across from Nursey.

“Why are you even taking this class? It’s not a required course.”

“Maybe I secretly like poetry,” Dex said.

“What, there once was a girl from Nantucket?”

“Ha ha. No. I just… I wanted to try to understand it, I guess. Because.”

“Oh.” Nursey smiled and didn’t say anything else.


	5. In the Leaf Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cait Farmer, meet Chris Chow  
> For the prompt "You got a cute butt." + charmer

He knocked her off her feet. Literally.

She doesn’t know his name, but she knows he’s on the hockey team. She really likes watching them as they walk by, especially this guy. He’s cute from the front, too, even when he’s blushing and apologizing profusely.

She looks up at him from the pile of leaves and smiles dreamily. “You got a cute butt.” Oops, she hadn’t meant to say that. _Way to go, Cait._

“Thanks,” he says brightly. “You, too. Oh. I didn’t mean… I bet it’s…” He helps her to her feet. “Sorry. I’m Chowder. Chris Chow.”

“Caitlin Farmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Charmer fic, and it's meh. Sorry.


	6. Back At It Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do gymnastics in coffee shops. Just don't.  
> For the prompt "I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid." + nurseydex

“Don’t try to move,” Dex said, his hand on Nursey’s shoulder as if to keep him still on the gurney.

Nursey rolled his eyes. “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

“Could have fooled me,” Dex grumbled. “Why did you think it was a good idea to do a backflip in _Annie’s_ of all places?”

Nursey closed his eyes against a sudden wave of pain. He shouldn’t have tried to move his leg; he hoped his ankle wasn’t broken.

“The nurse is coming with your pain meds.” Dex leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Just stay still. Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Check, Please! sideblog can be found at omgnotanothercpblog.tumblr.com


End file.
